


Trinkets and Love

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: The story of Hawke giving Varric his ring.Christmas Prompt: Secret Santa
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Trinkets and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not my best work but it was written very quickly.

Varric had set up something different for the holidays. He had put everyone’s names in a hat and each person drew one name out. You got a gift for that one person and no one else. And you weren’t supposed to tell anyone who you got.

It took Hawke all of two days to figure out who everybody had picked and that led to the realization that Varric had left himself out of the hat and had also managed not to draw a name without anyone noticing. The sneaky little bastard. That simply wouldn’t do.

Hawke had drawn Isabela which was easy enough; bottle of liquor and a night prepaid at The Blooming Rose. Done. Now she had a much larger and harder task at hand. She was bound and determined to get something for Varric.

She searched for an entire week and found nothing that would suit him. The dwarf was evidently extremely hard to shop for. Sure, they’d gifted each other alcohol and various trinkets before, but this felt different. She wanted to give him something special, something that meant something, something that wouldn’t just make him smile, but stop and just think, “… _Oh._ ”

As was typical for her “ignore potential problems and hope they go away” way of life, she refused to stop and think about _why_ she wanted to make him feel that way.

And it’s not like it mattered anyways, since she was finding absolutely nothing that would work. That is, until she stumbled upon a Tethras signet ring at a shop. She recognized the symbol immediately, but did a double take and inspected it in its entirety just to make sure. What was this trinket shop doing with Varric’s family ring? Without a second thought, she paid the man and slipped it into her pocket.

She carried it around on her, just waiting for the right time. She came close a few times, but always ended up deciding against it. She did this for another entire week before finally, the night before presents were to be given, Varric and Hawke were spending the evening in his room at The Hanged Man. Alone and fueled with a little liquid courage, it was the best time she thought she’d get.

“You’re a sneaky little dwarf,” she tells him. He simply chuckles.

“Lock picking, shady family business, the skill of literally sneaking around during battle and _now_ she declares I’m sneaky,” he boasts to the empty room.

“You didn’t put your name in the hat,” she accuses coyly. Varric pauses and chews on his lip for a moment, realizing what he’s been caught at.

“I must not be that sneaky if you found out,” he finally says, pouring himself a little more in his glass. “Don’t worry though, I’m not ripping anyone off. Everyone is getting a little something from me.”

“But you’re not getting anything from anyone,” she points out. “Or so you thought.”

She places the ring down on the table between them and waits for him to pick it up and realize what it is. The lingering worry that it isn’t what she thinks it is fades when his face softens and his fingers gently run over the emblem on it.

“Where in Andraste’s tits did you get this?” he asks, the shock on his face very, very clear.

“Less of Andraste’s bosom and more a shop keeper’s stock,” she jokes, glad to see there’s no trace of anger or disappointment.

“Bartrand had sold this to pay for the expedition. I thought it would be long gone by now.” There’s a soft smile on his face and when he finally breaks his gaze away from the ring, Hawke feels something in her stomach that bubbles and heats her skin. “Thank you, Hawke.”

It’s then that she realizes that at some point over the last three years she’d fallen for him. She can’t deny the happiness it brings her to make him smile and feel so sentimental. She wants him to feel that way about her. She wants him to look at some trinket of hers like that one day; with admiration and longing and love.

Love. Fuck.

That wasn’t in the plan.


End file.
